A Different Kind of Fred
by Race122VE
Summary: ~*~NEW CHAPTER 3~*~ 4/3/02 Fred's been acting...different. Title really speaks for itself. F/G, C/A, W/Fa Sequel to Letting the Bad in with the Good & The Prophecy.
1. Bait

A Different Kind of Fred  
  
By – Colleen "Coll" Hughes, Forker18@aol.com  
  
Teaser: Fred's been acting a little...well, un-Fred like.  
  
Genre: Angel: The Series, Romance/Comedy/Action  
  
Pairing: Gunn/Fred, Angel/Cordelia, some Wes/Faith  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: You have to read "Letting the Bad in with the Good" & "The Prophecy." This fic goes along with them.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not, just ask!  
  
Spoilers: OK, up until Waiting in the Wings. Let's just pretend that Groo never showed up in the end. Also, no Sahjan (More relative in "The Prophecy", but still). Couplet and everything after hasn't happened, at least in my world (not that it was bad, oh, I'm confusing myself!)  
  
Special Thanks to: Rogue, who kept asking about this fic. Naughty Fred is for you Rogue! All the Forkers (Especially those @ the fanforum board! Love you guys!) and everyone @ FF.net for reviewing my fics!  
  
Part 1  
  
"OK, I'm...um, I'm having second thoughts"  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Well, it's a big thing, you know? I've never taken it lightly."  
  
"Now is not the time I need to be hearing about your other times, OK? I know how they went."  
  
"Still, I'm just having second thoughts."  
  
*heavy sigh* "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"More than anyone."  
  
"Then why can't we just do it?"  
  
"Because, Charles...it doesn't feel like the right thing anymore."  
  
"You can't do this. I won't let you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You don't tell a guy you're gonna do this then, when it's time to do it, back out. That just ain't cool, Fred."  
  
"It's not like we've started or anything."  
  
"I started, and I wanna finish."  
  
"You started?"  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, everything's ready and I gave the signal."  
  
"We have a signal? What for?"  
  
"So Angel and them know we're ready to do it."  
  
"Oh, I guess I can't back out now then."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You'll, you know, help me right? Cause, it has been a while."  
  
"Oh, it's been a while for me, too. I need this to live. Just know that you never have to worry with me, Fred. I got your back, always."  
  
"OK, good. Now I feel a little better about being bait. Why'd it have to be us anyway?"  
  
Gunn smiled at her as he stared into her brown eyes, soulful eyes. "We got the passion thing going on," he told her. "At least that's what Angel says, remember?" "Yeah," she replied. "So, this demon Cordy saw, why do we need to be...you know to draw it out?" "You wanna know why?" Fred nodded at Gunn's question. "It's cause your so damn hot-" "Charles!" Fred interrupted. She punched him in the chest and he laughed. Her face reddened and Gunn watched her. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Our bodies omit this odder thing Wes told me about," Gunn elaborated. "Come on, Ms. Physicist, you know about human nature and why people are attracted to each other." "And this attracts the demon?" Gunn nodded. "Yeah, so, for once...we can mack it on the job and have it be the job." Gunn observed as he leaned forward. Fred met him half way, brushing her lips against his. Gunn's hand settled on her neck, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Fred brought her hands up and linked her hands behind his neck, tilting her head slightly to allow Gunn to deepen the kiss. That's when she pulled away. "What?" he asked in a hurt tone. Like a kid that had just gotten his candy taken away or something. "Sorry," she said while blushing a bit. "It's just...well, I became very aware that everyone else is watching us."  
  
"Hey, they asked us to do this, OK?" he said softly as he kissed her. "This is what they want us to do." He leaned in, but Fred still protested, saying his name softly and trying to push him away. His lips caught hers and she couldn't pull away. It was a gentle kiss, since he knew she was scared that the monster would attack at any minute, but it was enough to raise the heat between them.  
  
"Behind you!" Gunn pulled away and grabbed the sword that on the bench, that they were covering, just in time to stop the demon from coming down full force on Fred. It was here, and ugly. Angel and Faith were out of their hiding spots in an instant. Angel, all vamped out, grabbed the demon from behind and sent it flying backwards. Gunn handed Fred off to Cordy who pulled her back where Wesley was frantically searching in his book.  
  
"You OK?" Cordy asked Fred. She nodded, but her eyes were on the battle, on Gunn. "Anything yet?" Fred asked as she looked back briefly at Wes. At that moment, Gunn was violently thrown to the ground by the demon and she gasped. "The translation is very difficult, but not too much longer." He answered without even looking up. "Shit," Cordy muttered. "They're getting they're asses kicked." "How about a freakin Eureka, Wes?" Faith shouted from the battle.  
  
The demon took that opportunity to slam her, hard, into a nearby tree. Gunn winced as he watched this from the ground. It was just the demon and Angel now. He looked back to Wesley, still flipping pages, then back to the fight. "I'm sick of this shit." He muttered as he bounced up and headed towards the demon with his sword drawn.  
  
"Eureka!" Gunn heard as he brought the sword down on the demon's neck, separating its head from its body. Gunn smiled triumphantly, until he saw Angel covered in yellow goo that was most likely the demon's blood. "Thanks, Gunn." He said dryly as he began to wipe the goo off. "Bloody hell, Gunn," Wesley screamed as he slammed the book and walked over to where they stood. "Decapitating the demon duplicates it! Now, we're going to have to deal with two of these things in a minute."  
  
"Two?" Faith echoed as she rose to her feet and winced. "Well, we were about to get killed waiting for your freakin Eureka!" Gunn shouted back. Cordy rolled her eyes and sighed as she got up and walked over to the fight. Fred stayed where she was, watching from the sidelines. Gunn snuck a look over at her every now and again during his fight with Wesley. She smiled brightly, but then it disappeared. She looked around her because of the very strange feeling she was getting.  
  
Something wasn't right, and it had nothing to do with the demon. As she turned to look back at the group, a cloth covered her face, keeping her from screaming and breathing anything else besides what the attacker had put on the cloth. Fred fell back into the moist grass as the world disappeared around her. 


	2. A New Side

A/N – Thanks to those who left the reviews. Enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
A Different Kind of Fred  
  
By – Colleen "Coll" Forker18@aol.com  
  
Teaser: Fred's been acting a little...well, un-Fred like.  
  
Genre: Angel: The Series, Romance/Comedy/Action  
  
Pairing: Gunn/Fred, Angel/Cordelia, some Wes/Faith  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: You have to read "Letting the Bad in with the Good" & "The Prophecy." This fic goes along with them.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not, just ask!  
  
Spoilers: OK, up until Waiting in the Wings. Let's just pretend that Groo never showed up in the end. Also, no Sahjan (More relative in "The Prophecy", but still). Couplet and everything after hasn't happened, at least in my world (not that it was bad, oh, I'm confusing myself!)  
  
Special Thanks to: Rogue, who kept asking about this fic. Naughty Fred is for you Rogue! All the Forkers (Especially those @ the fanforum board! Love you guys!) and everyone @ FF.net for reviewing my fics!  
  
Part 2  
  
"Stop fighting! We have to figure this out before it duplicates," Angel shouted as he got in between Wesley and Gunn. "OK then, how do we kill it?" Wesley sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, it's actually quite simple," he told them. ""All you have to do is str-" Bang! The demon rose, or at least one of them did, and punched Wesley in the jaw, sending him flying a few feet. "Oh, come on!" Faith exclaimed as she kicked the demon back.  
  
That would have bought them some time, but the demon's duplicate rose and attacked. "A little help." She said as the demon's hands wrapped themselves around her neck. Angel grabbed the demon from behind, but the demon's twin grabbed him from behind. "Oh shit." He said as the other demon threw him into the bushes. Cordy ran over to Wesley and slapped him in the face, "Wesley! Wake up, damn it!"  
  
She looked up, Gunn had joined in and they were...managing. "Come on!" she pleaded with Wesley's unconscious self. She looked around, trying to find someone who could help. "Fred." She whispered as she looked back to where Fred had remained. Cordy gasped, Fred was out too. "Wesley!" she slapped him again, hard. "Bloody hell!" he muttered. "Wes, how do they stop the demon?" she asked immediately. Wesley's eyes went wide as he saw the battle going on before him.  
  
"Strike the heart." He said. "Stab him in the heart!" Cordy shouted. Just as Angel picked up his broadsword, Wesley shouted, "No! No, not stab...strike. The text was very clear on strike!" Angel cursed under his breath and threw the sword aside. "Faith, hold it!" Faith restrained the one demon, allowing Angel a clear shot to strike the demon's heart. He pulled back his fist and hit the demon's chest as hard as he could.  
  
Once he made contact, the demon and Faith flew back. The demon was dead. "We still got one more!" Gunn shouted from a little bit away. The second demon had him pinned to the ground; ready to slash it's claws into Gunn. Angel threw the demon off Gunn. It landed on it's back and Angel moved quick, punching the demon's chest as hard as he could. It screeched once he made contact, and that was that. "Better late than never." Gunn muttered as Angel helped him to his feet.  
  
"How about getting this freakin demon off of me dumb asses!" Faith shouted. Angel hurried over and met Wes. They both pulled the body off of Faith and stood around for a sec. "Can we cut off their heads after they're dead?" she asked Wes. Almost as soon as he nodded, Angel and Faith each had a sword and were taking care of it. "Where's Fred?" Gunn asked. He looked over to the bushed, Cordy was leaning over Fred. "Shit." He muttered as he ran over, Wesley was right behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Gunn asked as he dropped to his knees. "I don't know," Cordy answered. "I think she just fainted...but I didn't see exactly." Gunn took Fred's face in his hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Come on, Fred. Wake up, baby." She wasn't responding. "What happened?" Faith asked as her and Angel came over, both covered in goo. "We're not sure." Cordy answered.  
  
Fred's eyes opened suddenly and they all gasped, then looked back at her relieved that she was OK. "What happened?" she asked as her brow furrowed. "We thought you could tell us," Gunn said as he ran his hand through her hair. "Do you remember anything? What happened?" Fred began to push herself up, but Gunn made sure she did this slowly. "I remember the demon..." she said slowly. Gunn could tell her mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what happened. "She probably fainted." Faith blurted out. She got a couple glares from the group for her lack of sensitivity.  
  
"No...," she said after Faith spoke. "Something's...something's off. I, it...I feel..." They all waited for Fred to finish. She always had a tendency to drag things out, but she usually talked a lot more than she was now. "How do you feel?" Gunn finally asked. Then, as if a wave passed over her, her face changed. She sat straight, her face was set, and her eyes froze, as if Fred had stopped thinking all together. "I feel great."  
  
***  
  
Gunn kept glancing over at Fred during the ride back to the Hyperion. There was something about the way Fred just...felt better o suddenly. One minute, she was trying her hardest to remember anything that could tell them what happened; the next, she had just stopped. It bothered him, but he didn't show it. Fred looked physically well, and her safety was all that mattered to him.  
  
"You know what?" Fred asked, bringing Gunn out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She let go of his hand and placed her hand on his thigh as she scooted closer to him. "I don't think we should head back just yet." She whispered into his ear in a very un-Fred tone. Her hand began to travel up his thigh and closer to his..."Whoa!" he called as his hand jerked the wheel a bit.  
  
The truck swerved a bit as he took a hand off the wheel and grabbed Fred's. "What was that about?" he asked as he pulled his truck over and put it in park. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "Huh?" he asked with his mouth hung open a bit in shock. "I mean the sexy tone, the inappropriate grabbing, and you not acting like...you." "You think I can't be sexy?" she asked him with a sort of arrogance behind her tone. Gunn opened his mouth to speak, but Fred put her fingers to his lips. "Am I going to have to show you how bad I can be, Charles?"  
  
Before he could say anything, Fred had maneuvered herself so that she was now straddling Gunn. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him in a way that she hadn't kissed him before. He gently pushed her away, so that she couldn't kiss him, and said, "This isn't how my girl acts." She stared back at him, her features softening a bit. "Maybe this is just...a new me. A different kind of me." She said as she kissed him again. His mind was screaming to stop her, but Fred soon pushed that to the back of his head as Fred's fingers pulled at his belt. Gunn kind of liked the new and different Fred. 


	3. A Dangerous Side

A Different Kind of Fred  
  
By – Colleen "Coll" Forker18@aol.com  
  
Teaser: Fred's been acting a little...well, un-Fred like.  
  
Genre: Angel: The Series, Romance/Comedy/Action  
  
Pairing: Gunn/Fred, Angel/Cordelia, some Wes/Faith  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: You have to read "Letting the Bad in with the Good" & "The Prophecy." This fic goes along with them.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not, just ask!  
  
Spoilers: OK, up until Waiting in the Wings. Let's just pretend that Groo never showed up in the end. Also, no Sahjan (More relative in "The Prophecy", but still). Couplet and everything after hasn't happened, at least in my world (not that it was bad, oh, I'm confusing myself!)  
  
Special Thanks to: Rogue, who kept asking about this fic. Naughty Fred is for you Rogue! All the Forkers (Especially those @ the fanforum board! Love you guys!) and everyone @ FF.net for reviewing my fics!  
  
Part 3  
  
"God, two demons in a row is starting to get to be a little too much for me." Faith muttered as she walked straight to the fridge as soon as she stepped foot into the hotel. She made a face of disgust and shut the door. "We're going to have to start keeping more than just blood in the fridge." Faith announced to the rest of them before plopping down on the couch. Cordy couldn't believe her nerve.  
  
"One, vampire...of course there's gonna be blood in the fridge," Cordy said as she crossed her arms and stood in front of Faith. "Second, you're a freakin slayer! Now, what? You're whining about two demon attacks in a row? Deal with it!" Faith mocked imitated her as Wesley tossed her a bag of chips. "Feel free to look in my office when you're hungry," he called from behind the front desk. "I always have something in there." "Thanks." She replied softly.  
  
Cordy raised her eyebrow and walked over to the counter and pushed herself up. "So, what now?" she asked Angel who was standing on the other side. "What do you mean?" Angel asked, speaking in a none interested tone. Cordy rolled her eyes again. "God, you guys are such losers," she complained as she laid back. "Hey, where's Fred and Gunn? They were right behind us." "Traffic." The rest said tonelessly.  
  
"OK, I'm going out," Cordy announced suddenly in an annoyed tone. "Who want to have some fun with me?" Even though she was eyeing Angel and hinting for him to answer, someone else did. "I'll go!" Cordy whipped around and the rest of the group actually looked up when they heard..."Fred?" Faith said. "You're gonna go out with C?" Fred had just walked in, dragging Gunn behind her. She was glowing. Full of energy, full of life. Gunn, on the other hand, looked exhausted, yet somehow content.  
  
"See everyone," Cordelia started, ignoring Fred's new and strange behavior. "Fred is going to go out with me. Fred. You know you're all losers when Ms. 'I-hate-to-go-out-in-public' wants to come party with me!" Faith hopped up. "You're right, C," she agreed. "Let's go party. I've found that slaying can get me pumped to party along with the hunger and horniness." Everyone looked at Faith oddly for a very awkward second before she quickly covered, "OK, are any of the guys man enough to come out?"  
  
"No." Angel and Wesley chorused without even looking up from their work. "Chuck?" Fait asked as she slipped on her leather coat. He hadn't heard her. He was too busy staring at Fred. It was like he was in a trance. "I think Charles needs...a break." Fred said with a slight giggle. However, there was something a little different about the way she said it. The suggestiveness in her tone made Cordy furrow her brow and exchange a questioning look with Faith.  
  
"Yeah." Gunn said as Fred kissed him goodbye. He stood at the doorway, watching Fred leave. As Cordy passed him, she noticed how much of a zombie he looked like. "Don't wait up." She said quietly before leaving. Faith was right behind her. "Is something weird going on?" Cordy whispered to Faith. "When is something weird not going on, Cor?" Faith answered.  
  
***  
  
Vincent Cross reluctantly knocked on the office door in the Wolfram & Hart building. When he didn't receive a response, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was almost pitch black, but his eyes soon adjusted. The chair was turned so that whoever sat there wasn't facing him. Vincent wasn't uncomfortable with that. "You know what's funny?" He waited for the speaker to answer his or her own question. "How anyone can enter my office, whenever they want; but me, as a vampire, have to be invited."  
  
Vincent flinched a bit as Lilah Morgan spun around in her chair. The last time he saw her, she was alive and evil. The only thing that's changed in those two months since he's seen her was that she's now dead. "Funny," he said dryly. "Ready for business now?" "You might want to watch your mouth around me, Mr. Cross," she snapped, and then she calmed herself and continued. "Now, did your team succeed? Is the girl infected?"  
  
With a bright smile, Vincent nodded. "We got her," he answered. "And the best part is the rest think she fainted because of the demons we "arranged" to arise." A smile played at Lilah's lips. "You got the right girl? You're certain?" she asked. Vincent nodded again and Lilah rose from her seat. "I find it shocking that you actually pulled this off, Mr. Cross, so excuse my doubts," Lilah said as she circled Vincent. "Your boys got the Seer, right? Short haired Brunette, blond high lights, out spoken?"  
  
"Short haired?" Vincent echoed. "They got a brunette, but they didn't say anything about short hair." "OK, you are aware that the rest of Angel's girls have brown hair, that's why I had doubts!" Lilah screamed. She pushed Vincent down into a chair and morphed into her vamp face as she closed the space between them. "Which one did they get?" "She stayed on the sidelines the whole time," he answered in a clam tone. "Long hair. Brunette. Quiet."  
  
"You got the newbie!" Lilah shouted. She picked something up from her desk and hurled it across the room in rage. When she turned back to him, her face was normal and her façade calm. "You are so lucky I just ate," she told him. "Get out of my sight, but watch over this case. The crazy little white girl may be able to turn Angel just as well as if his Seer had been infected."  
  
***  
  
The music from the club pulsated through her veins, and Faith hadn't even got into the building. Fred was though. As soon as they all pulled up, Fred jumped out, took off the sweater she wore over her tank top, and then walked into the club. "Something is definitely up with her." Cordy said, a little loudly as they got closer to the club entrance. "No shit," Faith shouted back. "I've only known the girl for a little bit, and this isn't her."  
  
The two pushed their way into the club, but froze immediately upon entering. "How the hell did she get up on a platform that quickly?" Faith shouted as her and Cordy watched Fred dancing on the center platform in the club. "I can never get on the platform that fast." Despite what was happening, Cordelia couldn't help but laugh at the jealousy in Faith's tone.  
  
"OK, we gotta fix this." Cordy announced as she grabbed Faith's hand and drug her into the crowd. A few minutes later, Faith and Cordy reached the platform, but tons of guys had surrounded Fred. "Shit, we can't even see her!" Cordy called to Faith. She was on it. Using her slayer strength, Faith peeled a couple of guys away from the swarm and pulled herself and Cordelia on to the platform.  
  
Faith pushed more horny clubbers out of the way and finally reached Fred. She was sandwiched between two hunky guys, but she didn't seem to mind. "Cordelia! Faith!" she called as she moved away from the guys and walked over to them. "Ya'll finally made it in! You can help me keep all these men entertained." It was weird, all the guys just...waited for her. Their eyes were only on Fred, and Fred couldn't stop moving and dancing.  
  
"We think we should take you home," Cordy said in Fred's ear after getting closer. "This isn't you, Fred. Something's up." Fred stopped moving. Something changed in her eyes and Faith stepped in front of Cordelia. "Five years of my life, I woke up thinking that I wouldn't live to see another day. I was so lonely," she said to them. "Now, I'm back in the real world, having fun, getting on with my life and of course something has to be wrong with that, doesn't it?"  
  
The men behind her stopped dancing and moving. Their eyes were narrowed at Cordelia and Faith. "What the hell is going on?" Cordy asked Faith through gritted teeth. Faith shook her head. Cordy could feel she was ready for a fight, but all the guys behind Fred looked like they were ready to. The pounding beat halted suddenly. Cordy and Faith looked around the club. All the men seemed to be staring up at them. The women were looking at their partners, trying to get them to look away, but every man's eyes were set on the platform. On them.  
  
"Fred, we want you to have fun," Faith started gently. "But, me and C...it's just weird that so suddenly...you want to have fun." "Not to mention the creepy way you have all the guys staring at us like they want to kill us." Faith jabbed Cordy in the ribs for that remark. "I'm thinking it'd be a good idea if you too just left," Fred said calmly. "I don't think these boys wanna party with you." "Sounds good." Cordy said automatically. "Sorry Fred," Faith said quickly. "We're not leaving without you."  
  
A smile played at Fred's lips. "Is that so?" she asked as the guys on the floor began to make their way to the platform. "What the hell are you doing?" Cordy asked as she clung to Faith, who remained set where she was. "Yeah," Faith answered Fred. "This isn't you." "You don't even know me," Fred shot back. "You join the group and help out a bit and suddenly we're the best of friends? I don't think so." The men behind her began to step forward as Fred smiled and said, "I think ya'll should leave. I don't want you to die, but if you try to keep me from livin, then I'm afraid these boys won't have it."  
  
Faith pulled her fist back and punched the first guy she saw. He crumpled like a rag and Faith kept swinging punches. Cordy joined in, or had to join in. "Shouldn't we be heading towards an exit!" Cordy shouted. Faith pushed three guys off of the platform as she answered, "I said that I wasn't leaving without Fred, and I'm not." 


End file.
